Everything and Anything Wiki talk:Charart/Archive 1
Join? c: Could I join? c: ~Spottedpool~ (talk) 23:10, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes dear<3 ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 23:18, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Request May I join as well? Yes you derp who forgot to sign =P ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 23:18, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Whatever Can I join? Like, right now? 18:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Yep~ ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 18:50, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Mentor Anyone willing to mentor me??? ~Starla Grace 18:09, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I'd love to~ If you want me to, that is. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:19, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes! ~Starla Grace 00:36, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Join? The heading. xD HomeRun101 (talk) 00:20, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yep<3 ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 00:23, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Join Request Hiya, I'd like to join the project. --Thistle (Sorry no sig yet) xD Yes, dear~ ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 03:16, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Join? Can I join~? 02:55, 05/14/2013 Yes ouo -adds- ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 02:56, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Request to join~ May I join? Thankss xx 21:15, May 27, 2013 (UTC) yes I'll add you in. 16:31, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Warrior blanks anatomy Please don't shoot me *hides* I don't think that the warrior blanks are exactly anatomically correct... I mean, according to them, our warriors only have two toes and have the ability to have a good part of their back leg on the ground or really close to the ground and still walk perfectly. Also, I think the ears are a bit too rounded at the top, when we all know the eartips are very sharp (not like swords/knives, but I mean it's not exactly round) The eyes look a tad mis-shapened to me and the muzzle seems to be a bit too rounded. It just doesn't seem... right to me. *hides* Join Request Hey might I join? 09:10 Mon Jun 3 Sure. I'll add you in. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 22:56, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Ideas Please prepare for a few lengthy ideas. I am not creating these to be obnoxious, but to, quite simply, improve this project. Without further ado... CBAing Images :I understand that people are busy- they have a life, they have other things to do aside from sit on the computer all day. However, I would like to suggest something, just for the sake of keeping things fair for everybody. Again, I can tell that people are busy, and some might not exactly like the person or something. Regardless, I would like to propose that there be some sort of time limit that is placed. This time limit could be any time, ranging from a day, or 12 hours. If twelve hours (possibly shorter) or something pass without any comments, the leads can CBA the image. I have seen some images who have been CBA'd within a six hour duration, and some, a few examples going on right now, have not been CBA'd after nearing two days without comments. Thank you for reading. ^^ --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 18:38, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Rankings :Unless I am mistaken, I have been looking through the project, and I have not seen at all a list of the rankings connected to how the ranks can be earned. I would like to suggest another page that not only explains the duties (since I know there is one of those), but also details how members can be promoted in the project. --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 18:38, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Debates about an Image :I have been taking significant note of this, lately, and I am not pointing fingers at anybody, before anybody accuses me of doing so. For example. Somebody puts up an image of a loner named Bob. Bob's shading is off, and needs to be defined, let's say. If the original creator of the image disagrees with Person A that it needs to be defined, there should be a second opinion. If Person B agrees, (and Person C can be optional, in extreme cases), then the shading should be defined. Thoughts? ^^ --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 18:38, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Not pointing fingers? It's obvious, Starry. You're talking about Mistfire and James. >.> ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:16, June 6, 2013 (UTC) : I am not pointing fingers, and even if I was, that was not my intention. I want to prevent more cases like that. Now, do not turn this into a full-fledged fight. --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 19:30, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me? You're the one that's starting this. My images look the way /I/ want them to. And the same case should apply to everyone else. Images are how the roleplayer imagines their cat. And you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:35, June 6, 2013 (UTC) No. I was not planning on starting anything- you simply jumped to an assumption that I was doing so, and you acted impulsively. Why do you think we have a charart approval page? If images looked the way role-players wanted them to, then why the heck do we have one? --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 19:37, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Clearly, someone doesn't understand the purpose of a charart approval page. It is not to force your style upon others. It is not to boss others around, and tell them their image will not be approved unless they do that you tell them to. It is to obtain critique and comments about an image, and respecting the artist's choice is something that every artist, whether it be digital or nor, needs to know about and practice. If someone does not want to do something, do not badger and harass them until they do it. ''"If images looked the way role-players wanted them to, then why the heck do we have one?" ''It is not your cat to design. The damn approval page is there so we don't have art that has great potential put onto a page, but still needs improvements. It's not a place for you to force the roleplayer to do something. If you can't wrap your mind around that, rrefrain from comenting. Because it's shit like this that causes problems. And Shoon and I will run the wiki the way we want. It's our project- And I may remind you that this wiki isn't even 3 months old. So please, can you like stop putting so much drama into our once peaceful community? Thanks. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 19:40, June 7, 2013 (UTC) there's no reservation list lol I'm gonna redo the cave guards, apprentices, and add the rogue blanks. 23:07, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archives